I'll Get You For This
by Selena Hufflepuff
Summary: Who would have ever guessed that an innocent game of Simon Says would lead to that?


Disclaimer: If they were mine Lily and James would still be alive sigh so unfortunately they do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling . Summary: Who would have ever guessed that an innocent game of Simon Says would lead to that? 

A/N: This story is dedicated to Amy (Fork-tofu-pingpong-fish) for being an Awesome Author, a great reviewer and for setting up this challenge :). I also dedicate this story to Leanne (Luvlea) for all the support and for reading, and kindly reviewing, all my stories, THANK YOU so much for that :).

You should all read their stories, they are great ;).

If you want to know more about this challenge visit Fork-tofu-pingpong-fish's forum for details, I'm sure you'll like it. And please, don't forget to visit "Harry Potter challenges" Forum from Lostinsidesaveme, where you can both challenge or be challenged to write one-shots ;).

Now, on with the story :D. This is my first attempt at humour and I'm not all that good, as you'll see when you've finished it. Anyway be gentle with me and I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Oh, and please, please leave me a review .

I'll Get You For This 

By: She-Elfgirl

"I'm so bored." announced James impatiently while twirling his wand, eagerly searching for someone to prank. As he and the rest of the Marauders dragged their feet to the Transfiguration class James was searching the crowd of students for Snivellus, it would have been fun to jinx that skinny Slytherin, but unfortunately Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder why?" said Sirius sarcastically.

"Well, having to hear McGonagall's speech this early in the morning…" James sighed dramatically. Transfiguration was the first class in the morning and they still had a long day ahead of them.

"Transfiguration isn't all that bad." interjected Remus and the others glared at him. "What I mean is that Potions is worth." James and Sirius took his comment in consideration, while Peter waited eagerly for their opinion.

"I guess you're right Moony… but I would rather have Potions now. You see, I have a prank for Slughorn." finished James pleasantly. Sirius and Pettigrew burst out laughing at his words but Remus frowned a little.

"James, I think that you shouldn't do it, you'll only get yourself in troubles again."

"Oh, shut up Remus." interrupted Sirius enthusiastically "So what if we get in trouble, at least it would have worth it. Now what have you planned Ja…"

"I have to go to the Astronomy tower before Transfiguration because I need to return this telescope that I've borrowed." James barely registered that Sirius had trailed off because he was already looking over his shoulder to the girl who had talked, Lily Evans.

"Hi Lil!" he greeted eagerly when she and her friends walked pass them but, although the other girls had smiled to the boys, Lily just kept talking as if she hadn't heard a thing. James stared grimly at her bright red hair and then turned his gaze to his friends. "I'm bored." he repeated, trying to save himself some dignity. Remus smiled sheepishly but Sirius just shrugged.

None of them said anything for a while. James was feeling extremely depressed now, after being rejected by Lily yet another time. He couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at her but she didn't look back, not even once. James tried very hard to ignore his friends' reaction to his failure but that was proving to be an impossible task because, although they hadn't told a thing, their silence was speaking for them. Remus kept giving him apologetic looks as if it was his fault if the dazzling beauty walking in front of them didn't care a bit about James; Pettigrew seemed to be very interested in the ground ahead of him, not risking a glance to anyone; and Sirius kept walking with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Oh, I know…" he said suddenly, startling all the others "Let's play Simon Says." finished Sirius grinning mischievously and Pettigrew nodded his agreement vehemently.

"Are you serious?" asked Remus wide-eyed as if thinking that his friend had gone mad "That's ridiculous, in case you have forgotten, Sirius, we are seventh years and…"

"No, no, that's a good idea." interrupted James. He had this feeling that Sirius was up to something but he didn't care because he had already started to imagine the possibilities. Pettigrew, who had been nodding his agreement with Remus, stopped mid nod and turned his attention to James and started nodding, agreeing instantly with him.

"You too James?" asked Remus in a reproving tone of voice and Pettigrew turned his head to him in half-agreement.

"Oh, don't give me that Mr. Lupin, just because today you turn seventeen and you are a grown up now that doesn't mean you have to act like one all the time." Pettigrew was now nodding his head fiercely at Sirius' remark.

"Yeah, just relax Remus." added James feeling cheerful all of a sudden.

"Great!" stated Sirius resolutely and Remus furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head disapprovingly. "And Wormtail… will you decide who you are supporting in this?" finished Sirius harshly.

"Oh… oh, I think that… that you had a good idea, Ssirius" stuttered Pettigrew visibly embarrassed. But at least he stopped nodding and looked apologetically at Remus, who sighed and shook his head in sheer annoyance.

"All right, you do that but don't count on me, I'm not playing." he stated firmly.

"Of course you are!" declared Sirius grinning playfully "Now let's play my own version of the game" he looked around at his friends with a large smile "Simon says for Pettigrew to say out loud that he has a wrackspurt inside his ears."

"That's stupid, Sirius" interrupted Remus all the more exasperated "Wrackspurts don't exist, Peter is only going to make himself to look like a fool." he pointed out.

"Er… Remus…" said James laughing enthusiastically "that's the whole point of Simon says… to make people do crazy things."

"Of course it is, now do it already, Wormtail." demanded Sirius laughing along with James while Remus sighed in frustration.

"All right, all right!" screeched Pettigrew eagerly "I have a wrackspurt in my ears." he said loud enough to call some attention over himself.

"Louder." insisted Sirius and Pettigrew screamed louder and louder that he had a wrackspurt in his ears and started shaking his head like a dog, as to emphasise his words. People around them had started to stare in amusement; Sirius and James were laughing so hard that they were breathless and even Remus had to smile at the ridiculous situation.

Wormtail was so caught up by the sudden attention that he actually seemed to have a Wrackspurt buzzing in is head. The girls in front of them had stopped and were now appreciating the scene. Everybody was laughing hard now except for Lily who was just staring disgusted at James, as if it was his fault if Pettigrew was acting so strangely.

"Enough is enough Wormtail." interrupted Sirius loudly, still laughing cheerfully, and his friend stopped instantly eliciting more laughing from the crowd.

"This is so silly Sirius why are you embarrassing Pettigrew like this?" muttered Remus; he was not smiling anymore. And, although Lily couldn't obviously have heard him, James could tell that she agreed with him; but he was having so much fun that he would worry about her later.

"I'm not embarrassing you, am I Wormtail?" asked Sirius amusedly.

"No, not at all." answered Pettigrew hastily.

"Of course you are Sirius and you should stop this instant." Sirius just shrugged dismissively and smiled playfully at Remus.

"Now, Simon says for Moony…"

"I won't do it, that's childish." protested Remus and James smiled mischievously waiting for his friend's task.

"… to shut up and leave us alone for a couple of minutes." Remus fell silent, apparently dumbfounded at Sirius' remark, and smiled sheepishly as his friends burst out laughing. "I told you that you would play." finished Sirius triumphantly.

James was still smiling when he met Lily's eyes again but the smile faded slowly as she just shook her head and grabbed her friends to leave. Almost everybody followed them laughing lightly at the Marauders mischief but James was feeling gloomy once again. Why was Lily ever so harsh with him?

"Simon says…" muttered Sirius, interrupting James' thoughts with a malevolent smile, his eyes shinning in amusement "… for James to kiss Lily Evans."

"What…" hollered James startled and all the girls looked back at him "…are you insane?" he finished in a much lower tone of voice, but thankfully the girls hadn't heard Sirius and kept walking followed closely by the Marauders.

"Do it James."

"She'll kill me." he retorted in a tremulous whisper.

"I'm sure you're willing to take the risk." Sirius seemed to be very pleased with himself and James perceived suddenly that this had been the whole point of the game; Sirius had always, from the beginning, intended to do this. Well, it was not like James had something against it; he was in fact willing to take the risk but he searched the others for an opinion. Wormtail seemed to be very interested whilst Remus had an astonished expression on his face but he remained silent.

Therefore James glanced briefly at Lily, took a deep breath while gathering all his courage and, ignoring all common sense, he hurried in her direction and grabbed her arm before he had time to lose his nerve.

"What do you think you're doing Pot…" James kissed her then, never giving Lily a chance to finish her protest, and he felt a sudden bliss that he had never felt before. Although he had barely touched her lips because Lily had pushed him hard, it still had been the best thing that had ever happened to him; sweeter than the best of sweets, stronger than any other feeling that he had ever felt. The sensation had been much more powerful than the one he used to feel while flying and he had lost track of any thought, lost the sense of space and time.

Suddenly he noticed that the corridor had fallen strangely silent. James Potter had kissed Lily Evans in front of half the students of Hogwarts, he thought in awe but just stared at her in a stunned silence. Lily's eyes were glistening dangerously and her lips were trembling in utter anger, yet he couldn't help but think that she was more beautiful than ever. He knew that he had done a stupid thing and that he would pay for it but he wouldn't regret it ever neither could he avoid the happiness he was feeling for having kissed Lily at last.

"How dare you… how dare you?" yelled Lily clutching the telescope so furiously between her hands that the knots of her fingers were white. James woke up from his stupor and winced inwardly at her rage while everybody, but the Marauders and Lily's friends, hurried past them in fear of her outburst.

"Ssorry…" said James nervously as he glanced helplessly at his friends who were staring at him in complete astonishment. "I… I… Simon said… I… I mean it was Sirius actually…"

"What?" she shrieked, her voice quivering and all her body trembling in anger and James winced again, taking a step back. He had seen Lily angry many times, most of them because of his idiocy, but never had he seen her this furious; she seemed to be out of herself "How dare you kissing me… and at Black's command, who do you think you are… who do you all think you are?"

"Well I… I'm going to class… er… see you later Lil… Evans." James rushed away and his friends caught up with him hurriedly, which of them more terrified.

"You're not getting away that easily, not after what you've done." she cried out angrily and James stopped to look back at her apologetically, and in good time actually because Lily was grabbing the telescope in a very intimidating way "I'll get you for this, Potter." she hissed moving slowly but firmly towards him.

"Lily? What are you doing?" he backed away a little startled by the ferocious look on her beautiful features "No, Lily, put down the telescope. Please! Stop, just stop! Nooooooo! Someone save me!" he looked desperately around him at his friends but they seemed to be as astounded as himself and as clueless of what to do.

What happened next was so quick that none of them could understand it completely. Without any kind of warning Lily threw the telescope in James' direction. He ducked instinctively just in time but Pettigrew, who had been eagerly watching the scene from behind him, didn't have time to get away. Peter got hit hard on the head by the telescope and fell down unconscious. Lily's friends gasped in awe while Remus and Sirius hurried to check on Wormtail to see if he was all right.

"You see, what you've done?" James thought that he hadn't done a thing, seeing as she had been the one to hit Peter but he decided, for his own good, to keep his mouth shut. "One of you is already down so don't play with me, Potter." hissed Lily clutching her fists nervously before she grabbed the telescope and rushed away, stamping her feet furiously. Seconds later her friends followed her hastily after giving the Marauders apologetic looks.

Barely aware of the world around him, James watched Lily leaving in wonder. He had kissed her, it had been a brief kiss and he had almost been killed because of it but… he had kissed Lily Evans nonetheless and what was better, he had survived after that.

"James! James!" he heard Sirius calling him between the buzzing in his head; he felt like he was the one having a Wrackspurt in his ears.

"What?" He replied dreamily.

"Help us here, Wormtail needs to go to Madam Pomfrey" said Remus while he and Sirius tried to lift their friend from the ground.

"A little help would be welcome Prongs," protested Sirius breathless with the effort "Pettigrew does not exactly have the weight of a feather." He moved at last to help his friends, though only one thing was in his mind, he had kissed Lily, he had kissed Lily, he had kissed…

"She's a savage sometimes, you know that?" said Sirius laughing nervously "There was no need to get that angry, it was just a game of Simon Says… although I have to confess that I never thought that you would do such a crazy thing, James."

"But… but you told me to."

"Because I never thought that you would be so stupid as to do it." retorted Sirius shaking his head incredulously and James stared at him utterly shocked "But… hey, don't get me wrong Prongs, I'm very proud of you and I still think that she overreacted.

"Do you think so?" said Remus pensively "I mean, James kissed her without her permission." he finished in a puff of air when they finally managed to lift Pettigrew from the ground.

"Oh, come on Remus it was just one kiss barely given."

"No, Moony's right this time, I shouldn't have done it." interjected James starting to feel guilty.

"See, you're making him feel worse Moony."

"Hey, you started it Sirius." retorted Remus indignantly "Besides what I mean is that I know you like her James but she doesn't know it yet; maybe you just have to prove her that. If you want to know my opinion I have this feeling that Lily likes you too." Remus smiled encouragingly but James tried not to get hopeful at his words. Instead he decided to focus his attention in how to get Lily's forgiveness. As good as he was feeling for having kissed her for the first time, he knew that he would have to apologize to her as soon as possible.

Later at dinner the Marauders were having a very agitated meal. James kept looking around for Lily but he couldn't find her anywhere. She had glared at him all day long and, although he really wanted to apologize she just wouldn't give him a chance. Feeling more frustrated than ever he turned his attention to the issue that he and Sirius had at the moment.

"Oh, come on Remus, drink that already." he said persistently for the third time since they had sat at the table.

"I can't, James. That's breaking the rules." answered Remus nervously

"Like you haven't broke them before" interjected Sirius amusedly.

"This is different and you know it."

"Oh, come on." repeated James searching for Lily one more time and getting all the more annoyed with each second that passed by.

"What if they catch me?" continued Remus glancing to the staff table.

"It would not be the first time that you would get yourself caught also…" declared Sirius while shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

"I could be expelled for this, you know?"

"Don't worry Moony they won't catch you, I coloured it as if it is pumpkin juice." informed Sirius cheerfully. Wormtail, who was already okay, let out a squeal, which James interpreted as laughter. He glared at him, so did Remus and Sirius and Pettigrew swallowed his laughter at once.

"Well I can't do it, I won't." declared Remus determinedly.

"It's your birthday, Lupin. I mean today you turn 17, you're of age now let's just celebrate." encouraged James with a smile.

"No, I…" 

"It's only a goblet of firewhiskey, it won't harm anyone." stated Sirius patiently.

"Shhh, are you insane, they'll listen to you?" protested Remus, looking around all the more startled.

"Haha. Got you Potter!" they all turned astounded to see Lily, beautiful Lily Evans, looking victoriously at James. "I knew you were up to something. You put that goblet down this instant Mr. Remus Lupin or I'll get you in trouble." Pettigrew, who had just been looking at the goblet excitedly, shrieked under Lily's threat and James kicked him hard under the table, composing the most innocent look he could manage. Remus had paled a bit and opened his mouth to speak but Sirius silenced him with a look.

"What are you talking about, Evans?" asked James, trying to sound calm.

"That goblet of fireswhisky, handed here, Lupin."

"What? This is just… just pumpk…" 

"Oh, don't give me that Remus, I heard you talking with Mr. big head Sirius Black here" Remus gave his friend a sideways look "Now give me that because I want to report on Potter."

"Hey, why are you doing this Evans?" asked Sirius.

"Okay chill out everybody" interrupted Remus evenly " I confess Lily, this is firewhiskey but It's not James' fault" he defended hastily. "_I_ had the goblet and _I _was going to drink it and that's all."

"Shut up, I heard him inciting you to drink that. You were protesting right now so you're innocent. Besides this is between me and Potter." James knew that she was right and he quite enjoyed having something in common with her, even if it was related to a detention or a possible expulsion.

"Why are you doing this, Lily?" asked Remus kindly "James didn't do anything."

"Of course he did." she glared at James with a malicious smile "I told you I'd get you for that kiss, Potter." she finished triumphantly and finally James understood why she was acting like that; it was all about revenge, which was not a good sign.

"You wouldn't dare telling on us…" started Sirius hotly.

"I wouldn't what… try me Black, try me and the four of you will be out of Hogwarts tonight." her eyes were flashing dangerously, her arms were crossed and James knew better then to fire her anger even more by saying something stupid so he remained silent.

"I didn't do anything." squealed Pettigrew but no one paid him attention; they had much more important things to think about, like dissuading Lily of reporting on them.

"Alright, can we make a deal Evans?" asked Sirius tentatively "I mean, what if Prongs here wouldn't bother you anymore about dating you?"

"Well in that case…" she pondered seriously.

"No deal." interrupted James glaring at Sirius furiously but his friend simply shrugged dismissively.

"What, would you rather get us all expelled?"

"We can find another way." replied James nervously.

"I know that James did something inappropriate, Lily, I told him that…" intervened Remus and James glared at him in annoyance "… But he's sorry for what he did and he have tried to apologize to you, all day long; only you haven't given him a chance." Lily's features soften for an instant and James beamed thankfully to Remus; it was probably the first time that he thanked his friend's calmness.

"It's true Lily" he said expectantly because she seemed to be pondering in Remus' words "why don't you simply forget all of this, please; after all Remus didn't drink this… juice."

"Oh, no way Potter…" apparently his words had woken up from her reverie "I waited all day long for my revenge, I've been waiting half my life to get you humiliated and I'm not pulling back; you'll regret the day you messed up with Lily Evans.

"What can I do to get your forgiveness?" asked James desperately while the others shifted on their chairs uncomfortably. He had to find a way to save them all from expulsion and, at the same time, conquer Lily's attention.

"Well, the only way I would forget about this was if you kneeled at Professor McGonagall's feet and proclaimed your love to her with Black singing "I'm A Little Teapot" over the staff table so that everyone could enjoy your decaying." she declared with a sarcastic laugh. "Well, I guess you would never, ever do that Potter so… see you around someday… out of Hogwarts of course." She laughed and James pondered furiously for a second; what she was asking was a great humiliation but it was his and his friends' future at stake. He wasn't sure if she was just teasing him or not but if she reported on them it would be expulsion for sure… and it was his fault if they were in that situation. The firewhiskey had been his idea and it was his fault if Lily wanted revenge. She was leaving the Gryffindor's table when suddenly a brilliant idea occurred to him.

"Wait… all right Evans; I'll do it…" she stared at him astonished.

"What, it was just a joke. I'm telling on you anyway" she said in a serious tone of voice but then she smiled "but, well I don't mind watching your humiliation before getting you expelled.

"Let's just make a deal alright? You forget about them because, as you said, this is just about you and me.

"I could do that." answered Lily slowly, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Okay." he said a little bit relieved "Now, I wouldn't mind if you reported on me, I wouldn't mind being expelled just as long as you would give me just one chance. What I mean is that I'll declare to McGonagall anyway… but only if you date me." he finished smirking. She would never accept that and she would be so furious that she'd probably forget about telling on him; yet he was hoping for her to accept. At his words Pettigrew wailed; Remus' mouth fell open and Sirius just shook his head incredulously.

"Deal." said Lily laughing mischievously and James' jaw dropped; she really wanted to see him humiliated and he felt a little down with that thought "If you do that maybe I'll forget the whole firewhiskey thing." she laughed again in utter disbelief. But James stared at her determinedly; he hadn't intended to do it but now… it was worth a try, if she would date him in the end.

"Just remember Lily, I'm doing this for you."

"Yeah, like you would do such a stupid thing just for a date with…" she trailed off all of a sudden when James left the Gryffindor's table and made his way towards the staff table, dragging Sirius with him.

"Hey, I don't remember to have agreed with that deal." protested Sirius angrily.

"You'll sing Padfoot and that's final." said James through greeted teeth "It's _your_ fault for coming up with that stupid game of Simon Said. Because of _you_ I ended up in this humiliating situation" Sirius seemed to accept his guilt because, as soon as they get there he sighed dramatically and jumped to staff table while the professors stared at him in shock.

"Sirius, get down from the staff table. I said get down!" hissed Remus and, looking back, James perceived that Lily and his friends had followed them. "Don't you remember what happened last time? I still have nightmares!" James remembered it all too well. The last time that they had sung over the staff table after a glorious Quidditch game, where they had defeated the Slytherin, the four of them had had to clean the whole bathrooms for a month. "You too James, please, you don't have to do this." finished Remus but both James and Sirius ignored him. Of course he had to do that, thought James firmly, it was a date with Lily that was at stake and she was worth it, Lily was worth anything. Besides Sirius seemed to be very eager of attention at the moment, seeing as only half of the students were smiling at his dare, and James knew that no one would stop him now.

"Mr. Black what do you think you're doing?" hollered McGonagall, who was standing at her full height with a threatening expression on her face" Get down from the staff table this instant." Sirius smirked defiantly and just ignored her.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he said after coughing loudly a couple of times to call everyone's attention and he stretched out his arms drastically "Mr. James Potter has a few words to tell to professor McGonagall and I'm just here to do them… a serenade. James swallowed hard at the professor's severe stare and, closing his eyes fiercely, he ignored his self-esteem and kneeled at McGonagall's feet. Sirius had already started singing while the whole school laughed quietly at him. James sighed deeply, he knew that he would get suspension for life because of that but Lily was definitely worth any sacrifice so he concentrated in her while he started declaring loudly his immense love to professor McGonagall, eliciting quiet laughing around them. He tried not to think about his punishment and he ignored everything around him, it was not difficult actually because his eyes never left Lily's. His words were for her and he knew that she knew that. She was staring at him wordless and James was sure that she was barely listening to Sirius singing as he talked. He was under the feeling that he had finally impressed her and that he had managed to warm her heart even if only a little bit.

His declaration of love did not take long; James felt anger emanating from McGonagall when she took a step backwards and flinched as he had done earlier at Lily's fury.

"How dare you Mr. Potter?" at her words the room fell to the most absolute silence; even Sirius had stopped singing, although James suspected that he had done it only to appreciate the moment properly. James looked around frantically and his eyes caught Snape's snigger. Well it didn't matter at the moment; he would kill him later, for now he would have to deal with McGonagall. "What do you think you're doing, are you out of your mind?" James finally dared to look at the professor; her whole body was trembling, her eyes shining in anger. James swallowed hard, she was completely furious and he knew that he shouldn't have provoked her. He had managed to elicit the fury of the two people he shouldn't really have dared to provoke, and all of that in one single day. He searched the rest of the staff for some help; Hagrid was absolutely terrified but professor Dumbledore seemed to be a little amused and Madam Pomfrey was actually smiling so James felt a little more encouraged.

"But professor, I thought I was being clear enough although, of course, I can explain better if you'd like." he heard a few chuckles from the house tables and Sirius almost fell from the table, laughing at his words. Pettigrew, on the other hand, was so scared that he was hiding behind Lily as to make himself unnoticeable; which was a very difficult task seeing as she was much thinner than him. Remus seemed unsure of what to do and Lily… well she was completely astounded and he definitely liked the expression on her face.

"… If you don't stop saying nonsense this instant Mr. Potter you'll get two months of detention for disrespect towards a staff member." James smiled and didn't think about it twice, it would surely worth it. The more he humiliated himself, the more Lily would respect hem, he believed.

"But professor McGonagall, I was just declaring my utter lo…

"That's it Potter, you and Black are serving detention starting tonight." James shrugged and smiled to Lily but she just stared at him with a vacant expression on her face.

"Well, professor actually this was not their fault because…"

"She's right in one thing professor, Sirius is innocent it is my entire fault, I planned it all" interrupted James silencing Lily with just one look. He felt a little stunned because she seemed to be willing to tell the truth but he would not let her get detention too; though the possibilities of serving detention together were very alluring. Unaware of his thoughts Lily seemed to be finding his gesture a wonderful thing; she even seemed to be feeling guilty.

"Hey, don't get all the credits for yourself Prongs, I helped a lot, didn't I?" James barely heard Sirius because he was still smiling inwardly at his brilliancy in getting Lily's attention and added happily "I don't mind detention professor, Lily is going out with me and that's all I care." in that same instant she snapped out of her trance and James perceived that he had said a stupid thing; why couldn't he just shut up for once in a while.

"Forget about it, Potter." she retorted angrily.

"But you made a deal." he whispered indignantly.

"That's ridiculous, I never thought that you'd do it… and if you think that I'll date you only because you…

"But I did, I did it for you Lil… I thought you would appreciate it." He stated frantically.

"Well I… I… well you shouldn't have done it then…"

"Hey, that's not fair Evans, I had to do this for nothing?" protested Sirius, finally descending from the staff table to face Lily.

"Well, I guess…"

"Enough talking, Potter, Black follow me to my office." interrupted McGonagall sternly. "You'll serve detention for three months now."

"Big deal." hissed Sirius with a light chuckle but James didn't even smile; he just couldn't forget Lily's words, she wouldn't date him after all he had done.

"I also hel…" started Remus loyally but James hushed him furiously; the last thing he needed was to have all his friends in detention after being rejected one more time by Lily.

"I hope you have nothing to do with this, Miss Evans" added McGonagall suspiciously and ignoring Remus intervention."

"Of course she doesn't have nothing to do with this, why should she?" defended James fiercely and once again Lily's expression changed slightly but then all of a sudden she stormed off, knocking Pettigrew on the process; he tripped on Remus feet and landed under the Hufflepuff's table setting everyone's laugh.

James sighed and followed professor McGonagall dragging his feet miserably, the last thing he saw was Remus helping a very dizzy Wormtail to stand.

"This was so cool" whispered Sirius nudging James cheerfully "McGonagall is so furious?" he finished smirking playfully but James didn't react, he was feeling extremely down at the moment. For a brief second he had hoped that Lily would start seeing him at a new light but he had been terribly wrong. He had humiliated himself for nothing and the deception she caused him was making him feel worth than he had ever felt in his life.

"Hey, she defended you, didn't she?" stated Sirius as if he had guessed what was on James mind "And she was willing to accuse herself, that's saying something.

"She only did that because she was feeling guilty." he retorted throatily"

"Oh, come on, can't you see James? That's the weird thing, Lily Evans does not feel guilty… ever."

"Don't be mean about her, Sirius." said James quickly.

"I'm not being mean Prongs, I'm just saying that I think that Remus is right, she might have started to fancy you after all." Finished Srius smirking knowingly.

James didn't agree with that and when, he left Filch's office, where he had been cleaning and organizing files until it was very late in the night, he was even more down. He and Sirius had been separated to serve their detention so he just walked alone to the Gryffindor's tower. When he entered the common room he was feeling so depressed that he couldn't even think about a good revenge for Sivellus.

"Potter…" he stopped halfway to the boys dormitories when he heard the familiar soft voice but he forced himself not to look back. "James…" she persisted and, the fact that she had just called him by his given name for the first time in seven years, broke his resolve and he looked back at her.

"What is it now, Evans…" he said bitterly trying not to think of how beautiful she looked in the faded light of the fireplace, biting her lower lip nervously "Oh, I know, you have talked to McGonagall and managed to get me expelled, so I can't even sleep in my bed this night, that's great, absolutely…"

"I'm sorry about that at dinner." his eyes widened at the unexpected interruption.

"What?" he asked feeling slightly confused.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you to get a detention."

"No?" he said completely astounded "What happened to your intention of get us all expelled"

"Oh that, don't be silly… just so you know I'm not that evil, I wouldn't have reported on you."

"You wouldn't? Because you sounded pretty convincing to me."

"That was because I wanted to give you a fright… you know that I wanted revenge, yet I wouldn't have reported on you… You see, Remus is a nice person, although with a knack for bad company." She was smiling teasingly and he smiled back in relief. She had defended him; she had apologized and even joked and smiled at him for the first time. These were far to many improvements, and all in the same day; that was too much for Lily Evans. "Well, I have to confess that watching you make such a ridiculous thing was more then enough for a revenge, so now we're even.

"Fair enough Lily… about my stupid attitude this morning" he started though he was still feeling the bliss of having kissed her and wouldn't ever regret it "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you and I honestly apologize; I promise you it won't happen again… unless you want it, of course" he smiled half-heartedly afraid of her outburst but she just seemed surprised at his apology. After a second that seemed like ages to him she chuckled and shook her head.

"You want to know something, James Potter?" he nodded anxiously "You are incorrigible… and insufferable, yet I can't deny that you sure are persistent."

"Yes, I am" he agreed feeling his hope arise from the depths of his heart.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry about your detention but… it was your fault; you shouldn't have done that stupid thing. I mean declare your love to professor McGonagall… You should have known that she would punish you for life."

"Just for three months." he corrected with a brief smile "And it wasn't a stupid thing Lily; I did it for you and I would do it all over again even knowing that you are not going to date me ever. I would do it just to hear you talking to me again like this." he paused breathing hard at his effort of letting her know how he felt and she gave a light intake of breath. "I did it because I really like you Lily and I'm only waiting for a chance to show you that I'm not all that immature anymore…"

"Yeah right, insisting on your friend to drink firewhiskey at dinner is very mature; and then getting detention for such a brainless attitude… good one James, you proved your point." she was smiling quite amused and he felt like an idiot; although that was not very important seeing as she was smiling at him again.

"Well, I still have a long way to go to get completely mature right?" he declared smirking at her.

"I guess." she said fidgeting with the sleeves of her robes and looking nervous all of a sudden " Listen Potter, about that date… well, I'll give you a chance because a deal is a deal, after all; but if you dare taking advantage on it I'll…

"I won't." he said hastily, his heart thudding aggressively on his chest. She had sound to formal when she had said it, but still she had accepted a date with him and James had never felt so happy in his whole life. Lily had just given him the chance he needed to prove himself worthy of her and he would not disappoint her.

"So, it's settled then." she asked a little uneasy and he relished in the fact that she was actually nervous about dating him.

"Yes, it sure is" he stated evenly, trying not to sound to eager because he didn't want her to give up; and her nervousness disappeared while she smiled at him.

"Right, see you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Lily." he turned to leave, anxious to get to the boys dormitories, where she couldn't see how happy he was.

"Hey, James" he turned to her, trying but failing miserably in concealing his exultant smile "It was very sweet what you did… I mean you didn't let me get punished and I deserved it.

"You defended me too, and besides I would never let something bad happen to you." James knew that he had said the right thing because Lily just stared at him with a soft expression on her features and then, all of a sudden, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. James' heart almost exploded at her touch but she broke the kiss a second later, smiled shyly at him and made her way to the girls' dormitories, without even looking back.

"Now don't you get hopeful just because of this Potter because I'll never be your girlfriend." she stated before she have disappeared from his sight; but there was something different in her voice and James knew that, sooner or later, Lily Evans would be his girlfriend.

He chuckled all alone in the common room and remained for a long time staring at the flames in the fireplace. He knew that he would have to thank Sirius in the morning. After all, who would have ever guessed that an innocent game of Simon Says would lead to that?

Author's note: So, what did you think about it; is it to bad? I hope you had enjoyed it even if only a little bit :). Anyway, let me know your opinion in a review, all right? ;)


End file.
